Normal Day
by holywakamoly
Summary: A day in the life of Evan and Hank. An OC character.


_**A/N: Hey, thanks to all the reviews for my previous stories. =)). In this Evan is 15, and Hank is 21. Do enjoy.**_

_**A/N: Sorry, about the use of commas. I adore my reviewers. It's that addictive! Synner23, I love your stories! They rock. **_

Evan Lawson was sitting outside the principal office waiting for his teacher, to finally let him go. He knew that this whole shenanigan or impromptu fight wasn't really his fault. The guys were bullying his best friend, Tony Gareen, for being in the school's drama, and he wasn't going to let him down.

The three bullies came out of the principal's office looking all pissed and they were mostly, looking at Evan not Tony, and for that Evan was a whole lot of thankful.

Tony was the kind of guy, lean but he wouldn't fight for the life of his, since he preferred talking to using his fists. Evan, he was used to fights since he was young. He protected what he could, ever since his mother died, and his father left.

It still stung him whenever he thought about his dad. Eddie R Lawson. He left him, and Hank. Hank still stood by Evan, even though he could have left. They were surviving on the rest of the money giving by the insurance. They had about enough money for about two more years, and then Hank and Evan had to start work.

Hank was actually going to get a man called Boris to help him start his own medical practice for the rich. A house doctor and it seemed funny to Evan saying it in his head.

Tony and Evan got called in the office, the principal told them that the bullies were being transferred to another school out of town, because they already had too many transgressions over the years in the school, and they wanted a good reputation, not a school where the students constantly get bullied by others.

They just got to finish a week's worth of detention with Mr. Newman, the head discipline master. Tony and Evan also agreed not to get into anymore fights, or their parents and/or guardians will be called in. Both didn't want that to happen, so they happily agreed on not getting or starting a fight anymore.

"Bro, you saved my fucken' life and I thank you" Tony said quietly, on the way back to their English class.

"Dude, you're like my little brother, don't mention it. I really mean that too especially in my house when you come over alright? Evan told Tony.

"Yeah, I got it man. Hank wouldn't be pleased, neither will be my dad." Tony told Evan while making a face at the thought of their parent's finding out about this fight.

The day just went ahead like the fight never had happened, he mostly just stoned in class doodling or talking to girls in class. He only like maths and English, he could get this subjects without thinking, but give him science or history he would flop without a second thought.

Tony's mum picked the both of them up after school and they spent the whole day in front of the computer playing mindless online games. Evan didn't like playing at home as Hank's girlfriend would be there, and he didn't want to disturb Hank's privacy and Hank hated him playing these games for more than an hour.

He didn't really like Patricia, Hank's new girlfriend. She was everything he hated. He even had a list on what she was. It went like this. She was -

_**Snobby.  
Stuck-up.  
Annoying.  
Skinny.  
Slut.  
Bitch.**_

They were playing windslayer (found at .com) and they already at it for about 4 hours. Tony and Evan ate snacks but barely spoke a word to each other.

Hank came into Tony's room, after calling and getting no answers from Evan's handphone. To this day, he didn't know why Evan kept a phone even though he never answered calls from Hank.

"Ev, time to go buddy" Hank told Evan who was watching the telly and at the same time controlling the game controller.

"Yea, yea, gimme a sec, bro" Evan never even looked up, but answered Hank nonetheless.

"Now. Evan. It's going to be 8pm." Hank still stood at the door, waiting for his younger brother to obey him. Evan got up slowly and trudged over to Hank like he was being dragged down by a ball which weighed 100pounds.

"See ya, dude. Tomorrow at the gate at 9am." Tony told Evan who also nodded to agree with the statement.

Evan and Hank got into Hank's car which was previously owned by their mother. Evan plugged in the earplugs and switched on the iPod, or tried to. Hank snatched Evan iPod and it went to the dash board, of the car.

"Damn it bro that was mean" Evan muttered to Hank, putting his knee on the dashboard of the car.

Hank didn't reply only to lean over Evan and pulled down the seatbelt for Evan, making sure that Evan was safe was always going to be his first priority. "Evan, I bought that for you, when you broke the old when you were angry with me, kiddo. Don't tell me I'm mean" Hank told Evan who blushed and looked at Hank shirt, not meeting his eyes.

Hank rubbed his hand over Evan's head, and told him "Answer your phone, or I'll cut the line, Ev."

Evan instantly started rambling on why he couldn't touch his phone, as the game he was playing was way to awesome to pause and answer the phone, or his character might die when he was talking to him. Hank only shook his head in adoration of whatever Evan was telling him.

They both ended up going to Kings and Sons for some of their famous pizza as Evan didn't want to Hank to cook as that would lead him to wait for dinner. Evan ended up getting the pepperoni and cheese pizza while, Hank ordered a ham and chicken pizza. They both ate the meal while talking about how their day was.

No matter what went on, Hank tried to always be free for dinner to catch up with Evan's life in school, and generally in reality.

What they said was family came first no matter what went on with life. Blood is always thicker than water.


End file.
